


Lucky Bastards

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Sex, Bottom Greg, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rare Ship Bingo, Top John, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg didn't know how he was lucky enough to get someone like John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the rare pair bingo prompt of 'lucky'

Greg sunk down all the way to John’s pelvis. _God how much he liked this_! He couldn’t help grinding a bit.

“Oh, fuck, John.”

“Jesus, Greg.” John dropped his head.

“For God’s sake, move,” Greg moaned.

John pistoned his hips, moving slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. Greg was fisting the sheets below him.

“Fuck, I won’t last long, John. It’s been too long.” Greg moaned as John struck his prostate.

“Don’t worry, love, just enjoy it.” He smiled down at Greg. When feet hooked together behind his back and hips tilted up just so, he let loose and pounded into his lover. Greg screamed and he knew he had the right spot.

“Oh… fuck… god… fuck, John… fuck!” Greg came with a startled cry.

It didn't take much longer before John followed him over the precipice, he stilled as he came deep within Greg, then collapsed on top of him.

Greg moaned at the sudden pressure on his cock. After coming untouched, it felt surprisingly good.

“Never done that before,” Greg said after his heart rate had returned to normal.

“What?” John lifted his head, sliding to the side.

“Come untouched.” He didn't know how he was lucky enough to get someone like John. “Guess you know what you’re doing.” He gave John a cheeky grin.

John smiled back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any love or suggestions are appreciated here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
